Hierarchy
by The Eezoman
Summary: Garrus/Shepard kink-meme. Summary would ruin the plot, but basically, Shepard and Garrus decide to spice things up, and what better way to do that than handcuffs and chains? Totally rated M for a reason, and yeah. Hope you enjoy.
1. Reluctance

_I'm uploading this pretty late at night, so sorry if this A/N is a bit short._

_Basically, this is something that's been running around my head a bit. Most of it's based off personal experience, and I tried to match the details. I understand if people don't like it, but I thought it worked. Garrus is without doubt the best male character in the game, and I personally found this scenario to be rather...interesting. Enjoy._

* * *

The apartment was big. With a main living room area, kitchen, and single bedroom meant for more than two people, the space was luxurious even by Asari standards. The couches were comfortable, firm yet pliable. The view was spectacular, the skyline glimmering with the white and blue lights of the city. Nothing moved, the room staying quiet and empty.

Empty except for the N7 commando. Slowly raising her pistol, she turned with caution, entering the room. She was determined to check all angles for danger, just as her training had prepared her. It was bright enough that she hadn't needed a helmet, and her regular armor she'd left on the ship. Her combat suit was thin, providing no protection from weapons, but allowed her to move quicker. Black hair fell down to her shoulders, breaking military standards. Given her target though, she felt confident enough to deal with it.

Moving to the center of the room, Shepard kept her eyes clear, scanning for the Turian. He had to be here. She stepped past a small plant, causing him to appear.

He knocked the pistol away with his forearm, slashing at her face with his talons. She jumped back, hands in a defensive position. He lunged forward, making a strong attempt to grab her. She kicked. Hard. Catching it with his arm, the Turian threw her with surprising force. She landed against a chair, the action and shock stunning her briefly. She heard him standing over her. She felt him grab her wrists, picking her up with surprising strength.

Shepard felt the mag-cuffs on her wrists before she could react. Trying to get free, she kicked, convulsing her body to get some space. He placed his frame against hers, holding her tight. There was no escape from the Turian. Picking her up again, he slipped the cuffs over a hook in the ceiling, letting her feet hang off the ground. She heard him rumble behind her, the double tone resonating in her ears.

"You might have gotten to me if you hadn't been so noisy."

She turned, the defiance in her face.

"Let me go, Vakarian. I'm here to bring you in. Council's authority."

Garrus stepped closer, his voice dropping an octave.

"I don't answer to the Council. Besides, I'm going to be a bit busy with the famous Commander Shepard."

He placed a hand on her neck, the talons squeezing her skin. Shepard shivered at his touch. This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go. She felt his mandible at her ear, his voice resonating much slower than normal.

"You aren't walking out of this room, Shepard."

He touched her arm, slowly sliding it down, almost reaching her shoulder. She could feel it through the thin suit. Panic starting to grow, and she tried to plead with him.

"Don't do this. Please. You can't get awa-"

His hand cut her off, sliding down her body. It came to rest right under her breast, his talons gently teasing the flesh.

She didn't know what she was saying until she heard it.

"Please, no. I'm begging you."

It was a mix between a moan and a whimper. Shepard was startled; she never sounded so weak.

Garrus didn't hear, or chose not to. Dropping his hand from her neck, he slid it around her front, talons teasing their way down her stomach, making their way to…

"Stop, please. I can't…I don't want…"

The hand slowed, then froze to a standstill. Inwardly, Shepard sighed.

-_He just needs to get warmed up to the idea_-

She turned her head slightly, catching the concerned look on Garrus's face.

"I told you, Garrus. It's the idea."

"Shepard. I don't want to force you, if you-"

"The safeword is "collectors". Relax." She smirked at him. "I thought you were a Turian."

That did it.

His eyes flared, the predatory glint Shepard loved at the front of his eyes. He brought a claw to her back, and slid a single talon down her spine, slicing open the fragile suit. Shepard gasped, arching her body at his touch. She hadn't expected that.

He ripped the material from her body, not showing any care about how it felt. Meanwhile, Shepard loved it. The feeling of submission. Of letting him be in charge.

Being the savior of the galaxy was difficult. Always given charge, it took it's toll on her. She thought back to the early days of her life, where she clamored for the kind of decision-making power. Now she wished she could walk through the Citadel and not have to direct the course of an argument. Thankfully for her, she had Garrus.

She'd be honest. Thinking back, she'd never expect to be with him on the first Normandy. Always focused on his work. Joker was right, he did have a stick up his ass. But when she saw him on Omega. When she saved him from his demons. Two times she'd seen the man he'd been. It played with her heart, his character.

He hadn't really considered the idea before. Regular sex was fine (great, in fact) but Shepard felt like there was something else. In bed, they were equals, both giving and receiving. Nursing a desire that started, well, she had no idea where, she'd mentioned the possibility of him taking control. She wanted to feel him move on her. To see that glint in his eyes that meant he'd mark her as his own. More than anything though, she wanted to be his.

Right now, she was enjoying that feeling, fighting in vain to get away from his touch even though she yearned for it. Like sex with a Turian, it wasn't typical, but neither was this.

Her thought was broken by the feel of his tongue against her neck. Carefully working his way down her back, he clamped his fingers to her now uncovered body. She realized in that moment how naked she really was. Any car could fly by her window, and they'd get a half-second glimpse of her exposed body. It caused a rush of taboo excitement.

-_Hero of the Citadel, bound and naked for Garrus's pleasure_-

"I wasn't lying when I said you weren't walking out of here."

Garrus turned her body, flipping her around to face him. He leaned on his knees, glaring up at his captive. She grinned up until her eyes met his. The smile vanished quickly, replaced by a frightened lip-bite.

He scanned her slowly, his gaze taking in everything her body had to offer. From her slim neck, to her developed breasts, down to her hairless slit. For some unknown reason, he had the strangest urge to growl. Reaching forward, he lightly prods her skin, the action sending a wave of pleasure through Shepard. Against her will, she leans forward, hoping to feel more of his hand against her.

Garrus decides to act, rubbing her legs with his talons, careful not to cut her. Domination was one thing, humiliation another. He wouldn't bring himself to leave a mark though. Not on her delicate, wonderful skin.

His tongue touched her leg, carefully trailing it's way around her muscle, his saliva wet, causing the cold breeze to tickle her. While he did this, he raised a talon, barely massaging the area between her legs with the tip of it. He felt her cooing before he heard it, letting him know she'd tried to contain the sound. His mandibles flared at the realization.

He moved closer, his tongue circling her flesh. Refusing her the pleasure was his goal though, and her restless shifting told him how much he was affecting her. He removed his tongue, looking up at her closed eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying this, _Commander_. Though you said something about stopping?"

Her eyes flashed open, sexual frustration clear in her gaze. A second later, she dropped the act, realizing she couldn't jam his head back between her legs. Her voice came out shaky.

"I…don't…"

His mandibles flared as he narrowed his eyes mockingly.

"I don't what? Finish your sentences, slave."

Her ears perked at the slavecomment, a sudden yearning catching in her core. God, his voice was so _hot _when he had called her that. She responded in a whisper.

"I…I don't want you to stop."

He sat back a bit, an amused look on his face.

"That's better. Now how about you start to beg for my tongue?"

She grimaced, the situation turning her on by the second. She'd never beg for that. Not once in her life. Yet, these precious seconds she debated this were seconds he wasn't eating her out.

"Fuck me."

He raised a finger to his mandible, scratching slightly.

"Not very convincing."

She tried again. "Fuck me, Garrus. Please. Do whatever you want."

She dropped her head, an alluring smile on her lips.

Garrus narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. He'd remembered reading a rule about this kind of situation, where the leading person was supposed to be called-

"Master."

Shepard perked up. "What?"

Garrus's voice changed, the warmth gone. Spreading her slit, he found what he was looking for. Taking the small nerve in his talons, he pinched gently, which was still enough to send her off.

Her body convulsed, the sensation sending electricity to her fingertips and back. There was no minor touch, just the full force of Garrus's fingers against her clit. Her mouth opened, a shrieking moan breaking the relative quiet. The pain mixed with the pleasure, sending her brain mixed signals. He rolled it between his fingers again, and her legs jerked open.

"You are going to call me master, and you are going to beg me to fuck you. Or, I'll just see how many times I can get you to scream."

He increased the pressure, causing Shepard to flop back and forth in the air. She had to give in, lest she black out.

"Please, fuck me! I'll do anything, master. Please. I need you-"

Shepard moaned the words, her breath irregular and shallow. Standing up, Garrus gripped her neck, bringing her mouth close to his. He removed his finger from her clit, and instead, stretched her tight slit with it. She gasped, moving up on the digit as if he were underneath her. He stood there, studying her features as he moved within her.

This entire situation, the very idea of what was happening to her, was too much. It was overly erotic, this stance. Never before had Shepard felt so vulnerable, so dominated. The pure intensity of Garrus's gaze, as well as the way he manipulated her body…She felt the wetness between her legs grow, even before he started fingering her.

Leaning in, he whispered to her, retaining his cool feature. Inside though, his plates were shifted, all parts "fired up and ready to go". She couldn't see that though. Not when he was in control. Not when he was showing her who she belonged to.

"If you don't do exactly as I say, I will make you regret it."

She leaned her head in, kissing and whimpering into his ear.

"Please, please master. Don't stop. Please, God, don't stop."

She was close, she could feel it. The embarrassment added to her arousal, increasing the feeling of his body. It was pathetic she hadn't lasted longer, and she embraced that.

-_Can't stop…god, he's so in control. I want him to hold me down and take me any way he wants_-

Garrus leaned in again, his double-toned voice resonating in her ear.

"Now slave. Come."

She tried. She really did. He was just a second too early. Opening her mouth, she tried to apologize.

It was too late.

Pushing futher into her slit, his talon buried deep in her hole, farther then he'd ever gone before. She felt impaled, the force of his movement reaching nerve endings she'd never thought existed. His voice was loud, the angry growl exploded from his mandibles.

"I said come. NOW."

She did. Her moan turned into a scream as her body erupted, the pure ecstasy ripping through her frame. Her hips convulsed violently, her fluids trickling down her leg and hand, dripping from her hole. She slumped forward, stars in her vision. There was no energy in her as he raised her chin, his eyes staring into hers.

"Wake up."

She blinked once or twice, staring at him blankly. He smirked at her, then closed the distance, their lips meeting. He did the work as she recovered from the orgasm, her heart warmed by the subtle affection he delivered. Breaking from her, his eyes turned cold again, and she felt a throb between her legs at the sight.

"You better keep conscious. I've got you until morning, and trust me, no one is sleeping around here."

She wanted to kiss him, to smile at him. But instead, her mind obeyed her body, the desire for him, to feel his body against hers, was much stronger than regular romance.

"Yes, master."

* * *

_Whew. That's a bit much. Wrote that all today, so please leave a review. I do this all for you, ladies and gentlemen. There will be a few more chapters, but don't expect a lot of plot. This is purely sex, or what my f-buddy likes to call "diversion text". See y'all later._


	2. Control

_So. Got a hot little piece of...something for you guys. I even had time to take a look at the extended cut DLC. I liked it, but I wanted a different ending altogether. You know, one that didn't suck._

* * *

Shepard couldn't feel her legs, causing her to crumple to the floor in a heap once Garrus released the magcuffs. Growling, he picked her up by the arms, throwing her the short distance onto the bed.

She laid there, hands slowly closing around the soft fabric as Garrus removed his own clothes. Her mind was racing, excitement coursing through her veins. What he'd just done to her, she'd never even thought possible. He had degraded her, controlled her. Owned her.

Dominated her.

It didn't make sense. She was humanity's star. Hero of the galaxy. Not here though. Here, in this room, she was property. Garrus Vakarian's toy. His _slave_. Why did it turn her on so damn much? The strongest woman in the galaxy was just forced to orgasm against her will. It wasn't the action that confused her, it was her reaction to it. She'd never felt so trapped, so helpless, but at the same time, never so free.

His talons were suddenly on her shoulders. She felt his warm breath on her neck, causing her to bite her lip at his voice.

"Turn around. I've got something for you."

Garrus flipped her over, and Shepard was met with his intense gaze, the arousal visible on his features. Lowering her head, she spoke quietly.

"Am I going to be punished, Master?"

His eyes narrowed at her question, and instead of responding, he reached to the table beside her, pulling out what looked to be a length of cloth. Licking her lip, she turned back to Garrus, who flared his mandibles violently.

"Put your wrists out."

Taking his time wrapping her hands, Shepard could hear a soft hum coming from Garrus's throat, vibrating through the air. It was obvious just how turned on he was.

Taking her wrists, he secured them to the backboard of the bed. Trying to wriggle free, Shepard found she was completely immobile, save her legs. Satisfied, Garrus stood up, walking over to a different drawer. Removing another cloth, he turned to face her, his naked form being run over by her eyes.

"What is that one for, Master? My legs?"

Garrus didn't say anything. Instead, he arched his back, and what appeared to be a Turian smirk made it's way onto his face. A slow sinking feeling started to wash over Shepard, and a moment of pure fear flickered through her.

He walked closer, his growling voice deathly quiet.

"No, slave. This is for your eyes."

_Son of a bitch_

How did he know about that? He must've checked her psych reports. It would have been easy to find, right under the section marked: "Natural fears".

Shepard couldn't explain the terror she had associated with being blindfolded. She didn't like to even have a helmet on for too long. Sure, she could manage when she needed to, but this was different. Being tied to a bed, unsure of her surroundings? She felt scared for the first time, and considered that this was going to far.

Garrus moved closer, intent on blinding her. The panic continued to rise, until she noticed his gaze. It had softened, and a warmth was present behind the cold mask he tried to put on for her. No matter what happened here, she could trust him. It was Garrus, after all. Her lover. She had no choice in determining if she wanted to let him do as he pleased, but he was going to decide for her.

Her nervousness increased along with her heart rate, but she kept silent, choosing to trust Garrus as much as she could.

He pushed aside her black hair, his talons lingering on her head, doing something dangerously close to massaging. The cloth wrapped around her eyes, and she felt him tie the fabric tight around her head, shutting the dim light out.

Everything became more intense. She felt his body resting against her, and his low rumbling tone pleasantly resonated in her ears, every note and hum causing her to breathe deep, or gasp in anticipation.

Garrus shifted over her naked body, planting his legs on either side of her neck.

-_What the hell is he doing?_-

She felt his talons on her head again, scratching gently. It lulled her, comforting and relaxing her nervous frame. Despite the blindfold, she felt the calm in her core.

Garrus pulled her head forward slowly, until she felt her lips come to rest against something firm and wet.

_Oh_.

"Lick it, slave."

Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, and she flicked the muscle over his soft organ, causing a low growl. Moving up and down the shaft, Shepard worked her tongue between the ribbed sections of his cock, wetting his length. The grip on her head tightened and he growled low, his talons digging tighter into her scalp.

She slid over his shaft, her tongue licking feverishly, as if this were a matter of life or death. He tasted sweet, with a metallic tinge playing on her tongue. It drove her wild. Garrus's muscles tightened, and he fought to maintain the calm required to dominate Shepard.

"Open your mouth."

Shepard complied, her jaw widening, ready to accept him. That was the problem with blindfolds though. You didn't know when to expect.

Garrus pushed into her mouth, his member sliding past her lips, her tongue. Shepard arched her back in surprise, gagging loudly. He wasn't being very gentle. Gripping her head, he started a slow pattern, sliding in and out, the tip of his cock always reaching her throat. He let out a deep sigh, increasing his speed.

Shepard had no control. She tried to fight it at first, but her arms were tied. Her hands grasped at air, and her legs kicked up and down on the bed. She was blindfolded, and Garrus was on top of her. Leaning back against the bed, she felt him fuck her mouth, his roughness strangely arousing. Something about having this strong, cool, Turian use her. Toy with her. She opened her mouth wider, hoping to increase his sensation.

"Ah. You're starting to understand the hierarchy here, slave."

His voice earned a whine from her, the pure intensity driving her mad with sexual excitement. Garrus groaned with pleasure, her smooth tongue rubbing against his member was bliss. He felt her lips wrap around him along with her wet saliva. It sent him into a frenzy.

Shepard submitted to him, her hands dropping in their bonds. She went limp, just relaxing her muscles under his continued use of her.

-_So hot…I want him, I want my master_-

Garrus's pants turned into growls as he leaned forward.

"Do your job, slave. Swallow."

She moaned loudly, the vibrations traveling through his muscle. It was a sign of desire.

There was no doubt anymore. She was his. Snarling, Garrus grasped her head, thrusting far deeper than before. He felt her gag around his cock, sending his plates on edge. His member pulsed in her mouth, strands of cum shooting into her throat. The keening cry of his release filled the room, sending even more signals to Shepard's throbbing sex.

There was a moment of silence, of harmony. Shepard slowly started to suck, cleaning Garrus. He rumbled quietly, petting her hair gently.

"Shepard. You really are good at that."

She tired to speak, but his cock prevented it. He craned his neck to her body, looking down at her sweat covered form behind him. There was a stain on the sheets from her slit.

Smirking, he turned back, grasping her long hair in a single claw. Pulling her mouth off his dick, he leaned in to her ear again.

"You liked that, didn't you, slave."

Shepard knew what he was talking about. Blushing, she nodded, silent.

"Do you deserve a treat?"

The words slipped from her lips accidentally. She never sounded more desperate than now.

"Please, master. I need it now."

He growled, taking her face in his hand. The move startled her, and she gasped unexpectedly. Garrus didn't know why it turned him on.

"You're going to have to beg."

He slid his hand down her body, sliding a single talon into her slit. Her chest convulsed in reaction, a breathy sigh escaping her throat.

"And I'd hurry up and start if I were you."

* * *

_More coming. Leave a review, please! (I'm serious. You guys are the only thing keeping me going)_


End file.
